ZAP!
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: One zap from the blowdryer is all it took.....
1. Introducing...SARAH AND GINA!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge characters *coughexceptforEwancough*, but I do own all my friends (ESPECIALLY YOU GINA!!) SO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Anywho...I know this whole travel back to the Moulin Rouge thing has been done a million times...but this came to me in a dream and I woke up laughing, so hopefully you guys will find it as funny as I did....probably not, but oh well...here goes :) Reviews are appreciated :)  
  
  
"I WILL LOVE YOU! UNTIL MY DYING DAY!" I sang with a flourish, jumping onto the couch and crushing my roommate and her boyfriend in the process.   
  
"God, Sarah!" Gina said, pushing me off the couch. "A little warning next time!" She said, as she turned to Dustin, who was gasping for air and muttering something about his pancreas.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked, flopping on my bean bag chair and flipping through the TV Guide. "Go to the movies, go to the skating rink," a devilish grin crossed my face, "or go shopping?"  
  
"SHOPPING?!?!" Gina sat straight up on the couch. "Didst thou mention shopping?"  
  
"Oh, shit...." I heard Dustin mutter as he went into the kitchen.  
  
I smiled. "Let me take a shower and then we'll go." I skipped off to the bathroom listening to Gina and Dustin argue over whose money it would be that Gina would actually spend at the mall.  
  
One hour and a lot of hot water later, I stepped into my room to change. As I changed, I glanced at my poster of Ewan McGregor. Now, THERE was a hottie if there was one. Getting one last glance at that fine piece of Scottish arse, I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.  
  
As I was blowdrying my hair, Gina pounded on the door. "SARAH! MIKE'S HERE!" I began to smile. Mike was my bestest guy friend in the whole wide world. He was mine and Gina's "sexy boy", a title that he didn't really mind being called, especially in front of all of his friends.   
  
"Be out in a minute!" I said. I continued to blowdry my hair when I noticed that the sink was dripping water. I reached with my hand to turn it off when suddenly-  
"SEXY MOMMMMMMMMY!" Mike shouted, bursting into the door.  
  
I jumped, screaming and turned around to call him some not-very-nice names when I felt something strange running through my body. I looked down and saw that I had positioned the blowdryer underneath the faucet. "Oh Jeez...." I thought, then everything went black.  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?! TUNE IN WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! SAME BAT-TIME, SAME BAT-CHANNEL! **Please don't sue me, Mr. Batman-Legal Guy :)** 


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Christian, Moulin Rouge, and all that stuff isn't mine, but all my friends are...(except for Gina, she is a "independent woman who isn't owned by anyone" *yeah right*)....Thank you guys so much for the reviews...they make me feel so special :) But, here's part two :)  
  
As I slipped back into the world of the living, I noticed I was lying face first on the floor. As I rolled over and began to sit up, I got ready to give Mike the ass-chewing of his life. "Mike, you stupid son-of-a-bi..." My voice trailed off as I realized I wasn't lying in my bathroom. I was in what looked like a run-down apartment. I began to laugh. Gina and Mike had gone too far this time. I walked throughout the apartment looking for them. "GINA! MIKE! THE GAME'S OVER! COME OUT!" They weren't hiding anywhere in the apartment. I walked towards the door. They were probably out in the hall laughing their asses off at me. I was almost at the door when it was flung open.   
  
I screamed and jumped back. Two men stood there. They looked like slabs of meat with hair and clothing. I mentally gagged. Slabs of meat that didn't know how to bathe. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked at me. One opened his mouth to say something and I saw that he was missing more than a few teeth. Inbreeding, I thought with a giggle. I'm gonna call you Smiley, I thought, and tried not to crack up.  
  
"Well, lookit what we got here! A little filly! I thought you said this room would be empty!" he said, looking at his friend, who had been scratching his head since he came in. And you will be called Itchy, I thought, and I couldn't help it. I died out laughing.  
  
"This is great! Tell me, did Gina or Mike get you to do this? Whoever it was, it was great! Well, gentlemen, I'm gonna go find them, because I have a splitting headache." I began to walk past them out the door when Smiley grabbed me by my arm.   
  
"You're not going anywhere, little lady," he said, flinging me down on the floor.  
  
I landed on the floor with a thud and looked him in the eye. "I know you just didn't do that, so I'm gonna try that again, and you'd better not even think of touching me again." I stormed toward the door again and this time, he grabbed me by my hair and flung me across the room, where my arm had a lovely meeting with the desk.  
"Like, I said, you aren't going anywhere," he said, turning to Itchy. "Well, Jacob, I think I'll let you go first this time. I don't exactly like them fiery" He then turned around and shut the door.  
  
As Jacob came toward me, I looked around the room. "C'mon, think," I muttered to myself. There was no way I could escape, not with Lard Ass guarding the door. All that was in this room was a bed, a desk and a chair, so not much of a hiding chance there. I realized I was out of time as I saw Jacob reaching out to grab me. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the chair, and, with my best war-cry, brought it right down on his head.   
  
Well, obviously, Smiley didn't see that one coming. His face turned purple and he charged across the room at me. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to run around him. Not the greatest idea in the world, considering we were in a small apartment. I made it around him and was almost at the door when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me across the apartment.   
  
"LET ME GO! GINA! MIKE! SOMEONE! LET GO OF ME, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, clawing at his hands and kicking my feet, hoping I would connect with something sensitive. "GINA! MIKE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" My screams became mixed with tears. As he threw me on the bed, my head connected with the headboard. Pain shot through my head, dismissing my hope that this was all just a dream. I looked at him and tried not to cry, but failed. "Please, don't do this....I don't know who you are or where I am...please...don't..."   
  
My pleas fell on deaf ears. I lay there, sobbing, hoping that maybe, Gina and Mike would come through the door any minute and yell "SURPRISE!" Then the big guy would apologize for hurting me, saying that it wasn't part of the script. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to pray. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through the room.  
  
"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Both Smiley and I looked across the room. I almost had a heart attack, while Smiley just got really pissed. There was the man of my dreams, Ewan McGregor. And, boy, was he a wreck. He looked like he hadn't had a meal, a good night's sleep, or a shave in about a month. "Leave her alone this instant," he said, so quietly, I had to strain to hear him.   
  
Smiley laughed. "And if I don't?" he said, still straddling me.   
  
Ewan looked at him, with hate in his eyes. "I'll kill you," he said.   
  
"And I will kill you as well!" I almost died. Jacek Koman stood in the doorway next to Ewan.  
  
Smiley leaned down and whispered in my ear. I tried not to gag as his breath, hot and rank, invaded my nostrils. "We aren't finished, girly," he said, getting up and walking towards the door.  
"Don't forget that," Ewan said, pointing at Jacob, who was still in dream-land on the floor. He then walked over to the bed where I lay and looked into my eyes. It took all my willpower not to pass out on the spot. "Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and slid off the bed. I stood shakily and asked myself. Could I walk? I took a few steps, then began to fall. All I need is another bruise, I thought, then I felt Ewan's hands grab me and pull me up. He then put his arm around my waist and place my arm around his shoulders. As we walked out of the apartment, I looked around. None of this looked familiar. And what the hell were Ewan and Jacek doing here? Some sort of Moulin Rouge publicity thing? If so, where were Mike and Gina? I stumbled again and this time, fell to the ground. Jacek walked over to me and picked me up.   
  
"Now, now," he said gently. "I'll carry you." He continued walking again, humming under his breath.  
Now I was even more confused. Carry me where?  
  
  
YAYYYYYYYY! PART TWO IS UP! And you know what? I'm in such a good mood, I think I'll write part three and post it right after this...lol...well, reading and reviewing is a good thing, my little tator-tots :) 


	3. Ewan...I mean, Christian...I mean...

Disclaimer: Ewan and all other things Moulin Rouge aren't mine, but my friends are mine, no matter what Gina says! BWHAHAHAHA! Anywho, here's part three :)  
  
I lay in Jacek's arms with my eyes closed until I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was in Christian's garret from Moulin Rouge. And this wasn't a set, either, it was an actual room. I sat up quickly, wincing at the throbbing going through my head.   
"Now, be careful," Ewan said. "How badly did you hurt your head?" he asked, inspecting my head.   
  
"Not too badly, Ew-I mean, Mr. McGregor," I said, sitting Indian-style on the bed.  
  
"Mr. McGregor?" Ewan said, cocking his head to one side.  
Oh, he doesn't want you to call him Mr, you big dunce, I thought, mentally kicking myself. "I'm sorry. Thank you very much for saving me, Ewan."  
  
"But, my name is Christian," he said, getting up and walking over to me. "You poor thing, you must have hit your head harder than I thought."   
  
I was getting irritated. "NO! Your name is Ewan McGregor and his name is Jacek Korman!" I said, pointing to Jacek, who was standing in the corner. "And you two are stars of Moulin Rouge!"   
  
Jacek and Ewan looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh.   
"Us? STARS of that place?" Jacek said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Surely you are joking! Next you'll be telling us that you always wear men's clothes!" He and Ewan doubled over in hysterics.  
  
I looked at my ensemble. I got pissed. "Well, I don't know of many men who run around in these clothes," I said, gesturing at my favorite jean flares and my tank top with Curious George on it, "but, then I don't run in the same crowd as you!" I got pissed and walked over to the window. As I threw the curtain open, my stomach dropped to my feet and all the blood drained out of my head. The street below me was just like a scene of Moulin Rouge. Ladies running around in corsets and hoop skirts, and men with suits and top hats. My gaze then glanced upward until I found myself looking at the giant red windmill of the Moulin Rouge. "I think I'm gonna be sick...." I mumbled, walking towards the bed and flopping down on it.  
  
Ewan, er...Christian came over to me and looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked, checking over my head one more time.   
  
I looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, I think I will." I then realized I hadn't introduced myself. "Oh, uh, my name is Sarah, and...uh...stuff." I slapped my head and cursed myself mentally.   
Christian grinned, and I thought my heart would stop. "Lovely to meet you, Sarah. Now, do you mind telling me how you got here?"  
  
Welp, here goes nothing, I told myself. I took a deep breath and told him everything. How I was blowdrying my hair, what a blowdryer was, Mike running in and scaring me, getting zapped by the blowdryer, what "getting zapped" was, and then, waking up in that apartment. I then looked at him. "How did you guys know that I needed help?"   
  
"Well, the Argentinian and I were upstairs in our friend Toulouse's apartment, when we heard you screaming. We didn't think anything of it, people are always fighting in the hallways and what not, but then we heard Martin's voice." I shuddered. "I take it you know that guy?"   
  
The Argentinian nodded. "He's been seen around lately, usually moments before a pretty young girl such as yourself is attacked." I blushed at his compliment. "Well, once we heard his voice, we knew that something worse than the typical hallway fights was going on."   
  
I looked at Christian and began to smile. "I heard you mention Toulouse's name. Is he up there?"  
  
Christian smiled. "No, actually, he's going on a self-exploration quest all around France. Something about 'enwighting mysewf' or something like that." I was a little disappointed that I couldn't meet Toulouse, but I had to laugh at Christian's impression of the lisp. He almost had it nailed. I then yawned. I was exhausted, and it was getting late. Christian looked at me with concern in his eyes.  
"Sarah, do you have a place to stay?" He asked, looking at me.  
  
The question hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I was, in Paris, and everyone I knew was 100 years ahead of me. The tears began to spring into my eyes. "Actually, no I don't. I don't even have any money. All I have is-" I reached into my pant pockets, "a couple of dollars from 2002, and a cell phone."  
  
Christian walked over to me and kneeled. "Well, we don't have much money either, but we would be more than happy if you would stay with us. We would love the company."   
  
I stopped crying and looked at him. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"   
  
"Of course not," Christian said, walking over to his closet and pulling out a shirt and a pair of pants. "Here, you can wear these until we can get you some clothing more suited to Paris, 1900." He said, placing the shirt and pants on the bed. He and the Argentinian began to climb the ladder to Toulouse's apartment. "We'll be up here until you are changed," he said to me.  
  
As I changed, I thought about what he had said. Paris, 1900. That means Satine only died about a year ago. I'm sitting here about the time where the movie left off. Poor Christian, I thought, pulling his shirt over my head. He seems to be holding his head up. And, God, did he smell good. I brought the shirt up to my nose and inhaled. I then grabbed the pants that were on the bed and slid them on. They were huge on me. I grabbed my belt from my pile of clothes on the floor and put it on. Then I walked over the ladder and looked up the hole. "I'm decent!"   
  
Christian climbed back down. I looked up and saw the Argentinian's face appear in the hole. "Sweet dreams, Sarah," he said, as he pulled a rug over the hole.  
  
Christian began to grab some blankets out of the closet. "I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed," he said, beginning to make himself a bed on the couch. "Christian, I'm fine sleeping on the couch. I have to do it all the time when Gina lets Dustin stay the night in our apartment anyways." Ah, the terror of sharing a room.   
  
Christian looked at me. "No, I'll take the couch. As your host, I insist."  
  
I reluctantly agreed and climbed into the bed. "G'night Christian," I said, turning over and closing my eyes, immediately falling asleep.  
  
My dreams were haunted by questions. How could I get back? Would I get back? Were they worried about me? What about my parents? How were they taking it? Question after question after question popped into my mind until finally, I woke up. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and tried to go back to sleep when I heard something coming from the couch. It sounded like soft crying. I got up and walked until I was standing over the couch. Christian was sound asleep, yet he was crying. He then began to mutter something. My heart broke as I listened to him.  
  
"Come what may.....Satine.....come back....please, Darling.....until my dying day....please....don't leave....SATINE!" He screamed and sat up, scaring me in the process. He looked over and saw me staring at him, worried. He opened his mouth to say something and began to cry. I walked over to the couch, sat on the edge and held him. I held him until I heard his crying stop and become light sobs. I looked and saw that he had fallen asleep in my arms. I gently postioned him back on the couch, stood up and looked at him with pity. He was still a wreck. Sure, he put on appearances during the day, when he was with people, but at night, he let it all come out. Lord knew I was the same way. I reached over and brushed the hair out of his face, then covered him up. As I walked toward the bed, I looked out the window at the Moulin Rouge. You could hear the music and cheers coming from it. I smiled at the beauty of the place. Despite what had happened to poor Christian and Satine, it was a beautiful place. As I climbed into bed, I wondered what would happen tomorrow. Maybe I could see about getting some clothes. My head hit the pillow and a moment later, I was asleep.  
  
  
Well, what you guys think? Ok, everyone say it with me in unison: AWWWWWWWW POOOOOOOORRRRRR CHRISTIANNNNN!!!!!! Oh well, the next part will be funny, I promise, I felt I had to get the whole "aftermath of Satine" out in the open :) Okie dokie! Special thanks to all my reviewers! YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! Ok, more to come :) 


	4. Meeting The Duke and Singing Pwettyyyy s...

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge and all that good stuff isn't mine, although when Phase II of my "Kidnap, Brainwash, and Make Ewan My Bitch" is done, Ewan will be MINEEEEEEEEE! BWAHAHAHAH! But, once again, I do own all my friends :) Thank you so much for the reviews...and yeah, this is an a/u fic..sorry I didn't clear that up Spyre....forgive me? :) On with part four :) WARNING: This part contains very naughty words...lol :)  
  
  
I became roused from my sleep by the sun hitting me in the face. "Ow...Jesus, Mr Sun Man, why don't you go bug the shit out of someone else! Damn!" I muttered rolling over. As I opened my eyes, I saw Christian was standing over me, smiling.  
  
"Do pretty young girls such as yourself always use such language in 2002?" He asked with a chuckle as the placed a bag on the foot of the bed.  
  
I yawned and stretched. "Only when the friggin sun is hitting them right in the eyes." My attention turned towards the bag. "Uh, what's in there?" I said, grabbing the bag.   
Christian smiled. "Open it and find out."   
  
  
I smiled and tore into the bag. What I saw took my breath away. Inside was a long full red skirt, with black embroidery around the ends. There was a matching black button up blouse and a gorgeous jacket matching the skirt. It was one of the most gorgeous outfits I had ever seen. I squealed and threw my arms around Christian hugging him. "OH MY GOD!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I pulled away and looked at him seriously. "I don't wanna sound rude, but didn't you say you had no money? I mean, I don't want you to go spending money on me and-"  
  
  
Christian held his hand up, signaling me to shut up. "It didn't cost me anything. It was...Satine's. I figure you two are about the same size, and I just figured I could give it to you to say...thank you. Thank you for last night. Plus, you are going to need something to wear, because today I'm taking you for a walk around the streets." He smiled at my pleased squeal and turned around and headed toward the ladder. "Let me know when you are changed."  
  
  
As I slipped the gown over me, I had to gasp. Satine was a little smaller than me. I could fit into the skirt, but it wasn't like the baggy jeans I was used to wearing. Mental note, get a corset, I told myself. As I put on the outfit and studied myself in the mirror, I was shocked. I looked gorgeous. It was a change from my usual jeans and t-shirt mode. I looked at my hair. Ick, I thought as my lip curled into a sneer. I'm sure I can think of something.  
  
  
After ten minutes of cursing my hair and the one ponytail that I had around my wrist, when I got zapped, I just put it all up in a high ponytail and hoped for the best.  
  
  
"CHRISTIAN! I'M DECENT!" I hurriedly looked myself over once more as he came down the stairs. He stopped and stared at me and I had to laugh. "Not bad for a modern girl, eh?" I said laughing.   
  
  
He laughed as he walked over to me. "Not bad at all," he said. He then walked over to his closet. "Now, it's my turn," he said.   
  
  
I got the hint and went up the ladder. While waiting for Christian to get dressed, I modeled for the Argentinean while singing vogue. He also let me borrow a corset that one of his many "female friends" had left behind. He also had a hat that one of them had forgotten. It was a wide-brimmed black hat with red roses. We were in the middle of sharing dirty jokes when I heard Christian from below.  
  
"SARAH! I'M READY!" I hugged the Argentinean and thanked him for the corsets and the dirty joke about the bum and the cow, and walked downstairs, only to nearly pass out.  
  
  
Christian stood there, and God, was he hot. He had shaved and was wearing THE HAT!! *LOL...Gina knows what hat...it's the hat that he's wearing when he screams at the Duke "SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" That hat makes me melt...* He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt and a black jacket. He smiled and looked embarrassed. "I haven't dressed like this, since...I don't know when." He said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. He then extended his arm to me. "Shall we?"  
  
  
I smiled and took his offered arm. "But of course."  
  
We stepped outside, and I breathed in the streets. Just think, I thought to myself, this is it! Most people would kill to be here, and with Christian, no doubt. As we walked through the streets, I shared with him some of the jokes the Argentinean had taught me.  
  
  
"...And then the bum says, 'Wait, that's not my leg!'" I began to burst into laughter at the crude punchline, while Christian just stood there shocked.  
  
"Such things from such a young mouth," he said, tsk-ing me. We stopped outside of a ceramic shop. "Let's go in here, I love to look at the art."   
I bit my lip nervously and remembered the time that Gina and I had gone into an antique shop. To make a long story short, it's not wise to run around that store saying that you are Batman...you never know where those pesky slick spots are on the floor. "Uh, ok..." I said, taking a deep breath. We began to walk inside when I saw a figure reflected in the glass. "Oh, HELLLLLLLLL NO!" I said as I stormed up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
The Duke turned around and fixed his little beady eyes on me. "Yes, my dear?" he said in a nasally voice. "How may I help-" his words were cut off as I started in on him.  
  
  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!?! NOBODY'S KILLED YOUR ASS YET, YOU BEADY-EYED RAT-LOOKIN' BASTARD?!?!" Christian tried to shush me. "HELL NO, I WON'T 'SHUSH'! AND WHAT, YOU ASSMUNCH? YOU GONNA GET BIG BAD WARNER TO COME AND GET ME?!?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I'LL DROPKICK HIS FAT NAZI ASS SO HARD, HE WON'T WAKE UP UNTIL WORLD WAR TWO!!" *I don't know if Warner is a Nazi or not...sorry for any Nazis I offended...wait...no I'm not :)* "AND ANOTHER THING-"  
  
  
"Terribly sorry, Duke..." Christian said, running up to me and covering up my mouth.   
  
  
"Not a problem," the Duke sneered, but Christian wasn't done with his sentence.  
  
  
"Terribly sorry that she left out the words 'ass-rammer' and 'ball-licker'" Christian said. My eyes widened. He must have been paying attention to my dirty jokes after all.  
  
  
"I-I-I beg your pardon?" The Duke said.  
  
  
"I believe he said 'ass-rammer' and 'ball-licker', sir," said a little old lady who was walking past us. *A/N...always wanted to hear a little old lady use those words :)*  
  
  
The Duke stared at us for a moment with pure shock, then tears welled in his eyes and he ran away.  
  
  
"YEAH! RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed after him. I then at Christian and laughed. "Hmm...'ass-rammer' and 'ball-licker'. I'm impressed. Obi-Wan has taught you well."  
  
  
"Obi-Who?" Christian asked, genuinley confused.  
  
  
"Nothing," I said. I looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. "I guess we should be getting back home."  
  
  
"Yeah," Christian said. "Time sure did fly today," he then looked at me. "I'm glad we did this."   
  
  
"Yeah, me too," I felt pleased. The poor boy did need to get out. Since Satine's death, the Argentinean told me, he hadn't done anything except for write and drink Absinthe. He had been very worried about him. I just hoped I was helping him.  
  
  
As we continued the walk home, I was trying to teach Christian the lyrics to "Chop Suey", but I just think he's more suited to slow romantic songs. "Like the Elephant Love Medley, that was a love song," I said, smiling as I remembered the movie.   
  
"Elephant what?" Christian said. I then realized I hadn't said anything to him about the movie. As we entered his apartment and sat on the couch, I told him all about Moulin Rouge. He listened to me with all his attention, then he thought for awhile.   
"So, our story did go on," he said, smiling and looking at the sky, as if looking at Satine.  
  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, it did, and it will go on and on." I then took off my shoes and gestured upstairs. "Do you mind? I mean, I kinda wanna get out of this uncomfortable dress."   
  
  
"Of course," Christian said, going up the ladder.  
  
As I changed I thought about him. All I could think about was him. Oh God, I thought,  
I'm falling in love with a movie character. Not just any character, but one that Ewan McGregor happens to play. As I walked around with all these thoughts in my head, I began to feel the urge to sing, which was something I hadn't felt since my years in chorus. What the hell, I thought with a smirk, you're in a musical. I just opened my mouth and the words that expressed what I was feeling just came out.   
  
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold And  
You needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
  
I began to go to the ladder to tell Christian he could come down, when, there he was right in front of me. "That was beautiful," he said. I began to open my mouth to say thanks when he took my hand and began to sing.  
  
  
Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it  
  
I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
  
Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one  
  
I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
  
I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?  
  
I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me  
  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded. Here I was, being serenaded. I racked my brain for something, anything to say, when I felt Christian's hands on my face. He gently pulled my face towards his. I leaned in, closing my eyes. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since discovering Ewan McGregor in Little Voice. Suddenly my eyes popped open. This was wrong.  
  
  
"I-I can't," I said, pulling away from him. He looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't do this. I'll probably be leaving soon anyways, and you...well, you and Satine were just meant to be and I know I couldn't take her place and I don't wanna do this..." I realized I was rambling, and I stopped myself, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it with a pained look on his face. "Right, then," he said. "Well, I guess, goodnight." He began to climb the ladder up to the Argentinean's apartment, leaving me alone in the dark with no company but my confusion, and my sobs.  
  
  
A/N: TA DAAAAAAAAA! That's the next part...heehee..for all of you Duke supporters...HE DESERVED THAT! LoL :) That's pretty much the same things I was yelling at him while watching the movie..LoL...welp, there's part four...as always, reviews are loved by me, even more than pickles :)  
  
The songs used:   
My song: "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
Christian's song: "Love Song for No One" by John Mayer. 


	5. All Good Things Must End

A/N and Disclaimer and stuff: Me no ownie anything that has to do with Moulin Rouge or anything else like that...*sigh* If I did, I'd be rich and I'd have lots of stuff and I would finally be able to carry out my master plan of brainwashing Ewan mcGregor and making him mine and then I would....*snaps out of it* Um..anywho, here's the next part :)  
  
  
  
All night long, I tossed and turned. I tried desperately to go to sleep, but it wouldn't come to me. All I could think about was Christian, and how he must have felt. He had poured his heart out to me, and all I had done was pushed him away. But it was the right decision. I mean, he only would be hurt when I had to leave. But, I didn't even know if I wanted to leave. I didn't really have anything back in 2002 except for Gina and Mike. How would they react? I'm sure they would want me to do what my heart told me to do. And my heart was telling me...it was telling me...that I belonged with Christian. A smile crept over my face. I belonged with him. I threw back the covers and ran to the ladder.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" I shouted, not caring who I woke up. "CHRISTIAN?!?!"  
  
He came flying down the stairs, followed by the Argentinean. He ran over to me and looked me over. "Are you ok?" I smiled and nodded. He sighed with relief. "Thank heavens. You frightened me. I-I thought maybe something had happened."  
  
I looked into his eyes and forced my knees to stop trembling. "I was thinking...about earlier. I just wanted to say-"  
  
Christian cut me off. "You don't have to say anything," he said. The Argentinean, taking that as his cue, began to climb back up the stairs.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Christian. "I'm trying to apologize. Just listen, ok?"  
  
Christian sighed and looked at me. "There is no need for apologies." He began to turn away and go up the stairs. I felt my heart beat quickly. I couldn't let him get away. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. I felt him stiffen in surprise, and I pulled away, immediately ashamed.  
  
"I...uh..." My explanation was cut off my Christian pressing his mouth against mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. So, this is what love is, I thought to myself. We pulled away from each other, both of us short of breath. "Uh...wow..." I said, smiling at him.  
  
Christian grinned at me and I thougth I would faint. "Wow."  
  
We both stood there, looking into each others eyes, when suddenly, I felt very dizzy.  
  
"Sarah, are you ok?" Christian said, grabbing my shoulders.  
  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine, I just need to sit for a moment," I said. Christian began to lead over to the couch. We were almost there when I felt my legs give out from underneath me. The last thing I heard before the world went back was Christian shouting my name.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah?"  
  
The voice brought me back to conciousness. I felt strong hands on my shoulder, shaking me.  
  
I opened my eyes. "I'm ok, Christian, I just-" I stopped midsentence, staring in disbelief.  
  
Dustin, Mike and Gina stood over me, their faces clouded with worry. "Holy shit...we thought we'd lost you for a moment there," Gina said, offering me a glass of water.  
  
Tears began to cloud my vision. It was just a dream. Christian, the Argentinean, love. All just something I had dreamed while unconcious. It had felt so real though. I forced a smile for my friends' sake. "You think I'd leave you guys alone? Who would do the laundry?" I said, laughing. Dustin offered me his hand and helped me up. I straightened up and smiled. "So, I thought we were gonna go shopping. What are we waiting for?"  
  
We walked through the mall, playing in the toy stores, and trying on clothes until Mike and Dustin were obviously getting annoyed. We were on our way out when we passed FYE. I stopped suddenly when I saw one of the signs. They were advertising one of John Mayer's new album. I smiled. One of the songs that Christian had sang on my "time travel" adventure. I turned on the puppy dog eyes and looked at my friends. "Can we just go in there for a while? I wanna get that John Mayer album," I said.  
  
"John Mayer?" Mike said, making gagging noises. He was silenced by a glare from Gina and Dustin. "I mean, 'Sure, why not?'"  
  
We walked into the store. It was completely empty except for the employee stacking DVDs in the back. I immeidately walked towards the John Mayer CD while Gina, Dustin and Mike were singing Beastie Boy tunes. I picked out the CD and looked at it. I began to hum the song that Christian had sang to me, and began to think about what had happened. It obviously was a dream, but it was so real. I even had a sore spot on my arm in the exact same spot that I hit when I was attacked. Sure, it was possible I hit it on the way down in the bathroom, but everything just seemed so real.  
  
"John Mayer, huh?" A guy's voice pierced the silence. He must have wondered over while I was zoning.  
  
I rolled my eyes, a little annoyed. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be socializing right now. "Yeah..." I muttered. Maybe he would get the hint. But he didn't.  
  
"He's a great poet. I especially like this one," he said, pointing at the CD to "Love Song For No One". The one that Christian had sang. "I heard you humming it,'' he said.  
  
I exhaled and turned around to face him. "Yeah...um...I'm ready to pay....." My sentence trailed off, and I stood there with shock on my face. There, standing in front of me, was a carbon copy of Christian. I tried to regain my composure. "I'm sorry, you just look like someone I knew," I said, feeling my face turn red. I began to walk as fast as I could to checkout. I had to get out of here, I just had to.  
  
He smiled. "It's alright....Sarah." He said, looking at me.  
  
I stopped and stared at him. "How did you...?" My voice trailed off. No way. It couldn't be.  
  
He smiled and looked at me. "Yes." He said, answering my question.  
  
"But, how? When?" I felt tears coming to my eyes.  
  
He touched the sides of my face. "Right after you left, I didn't know what I was going to do. I began to run, I didn't care where to, just run. I was heading down the stairs, but I tripped over the landlady's cat and fell, then it all went black. When I woke up, I was lying outside on the ground. I began to wander around when I felt something telling me to come into this place. I'm glad I did," he said, leaning in and kissing me.  
  
I returned the kiss, ignoring the catcalls and whistles we were getting from Gina, Mike and Dustin. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled.  
  
He grinned and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "I love you, Sarah."  
  
I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." I then took his hand and walked him over to where I could introduce him to my friends. "So, Gina," I said, leaning in close to Christian. "Remember that third roommate we were thinking about?"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
LOOK! I FINISHED IT! I'M SO PROUD! I know the ending is kinda bleh, but I was in a lovey dovey mood...lol...I didn't feel like breaking Christian's heart again. Plus, I'm selfish and I HAD to have Christian for myself :) But, R/R, b/c this is my FIRST COMPLETED MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! REJOICE! Ok, I'm done....*skips away* 


End file.
